


Merman Goes For a Swim

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: DBH OC Teen Wolf AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Multi, Teen Wolf AU, my own little adventures based on Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13





	Merman Goes For a Swim

Mason was going on a nice long walk through town. It was nice to have the day to himself, so he could relax a bit. He was heading past the pool, when he heard a loud splash. Mason paused, looked over at the pool, and noticed that the parking lot was empty. Curiosity got the better of him, so he quickly made his way over to the pool. Mason looked around the pool and he didn’t see anyone, though he did find a small pile of clothes and a towel near the edge. He walked over the the clothes to investigate. As he did so, he noticed something moving in the pool. He knelt down to take a closer look, when something splashed him in the face. Mason jumped back, sputtering. Then he heard laughing. When finally opened his eyes, he saw just who was laughing.

“Hugo!”

Hugo smiled, showing off his sharp pointed teeth, and laughed again.

“I’m sorry, Mason. It was just too easy.”

Hugo rested his arms on the edge of the pool. His hands were covered in bright green scales, his fingers were webbed and tipped with sharp claws. His ears were flared out like little fins on the sides of his head. His tail moved gracefully underwater. It was just as green as his hair.

Mason made a face. “Ha ha. Very funny.”

Hugo reached up and playfully punched Mason on the arm.

“Come on! Lighten up!”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Merman.”

Hugo laughed again, prompting Mason to smile and laugh as well.

“So, you just in the mood for a swim then?”

Hugo shrugged. “Yeah, something like that. Sometimes my legs hurt cause I’m in my human form so much, so sometimes I need a quick swim break. You know?”

Mason nodded. “I get it. You need to give you legs a break. Sorry I disturbed your swim.”

Mason tried to stand up and leave when Hugo quickly reached out and grabbed his hand.

“No! No, it’s no bother! I don’t mind actually.” he smiled. “Why don’t you join me?”

Mason’s face immediately turned bright red. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“I don’t think so, Hugo. I probably should get going. And besides, I don’t have my swimsuit on me.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t have one either.”

Mason’s face got even redder. “You have a point there. But I really should get going.”

Hugo frowned and nodded, before he let Mason’s hand go. “Alright. I’ll see you soon?”

Mason smiled and nodded back. “Definitely.” He said as he stood up. “See you later. Enjoy your swim.”

“I will.”

Hugo waved as Mason left, and Mason waved back. Then he turned and headed out of the pool area. Mason continued on his way down the street. His smile hadn’t left his face after leaving the pool. It grew quiet as he walked, and he started to hear someone walk behind him. He didn’t think much of it, thinking that someone else was just out for a walk too. That is, until someone clamped their hand over his mouth and jabbed a needle into his neck. His attacker injected something into him. Mason felt himself start to fall asleep in his attacker’s arms when a vehicle’s tires screeched towards them. His eyes fully closed as he was moved into the vehicle by the attacker and another person. The last thing he remembered before he passed out, was the sound of the vehicle door slamming closed.


End file.
